Hers, My and Our First Kiss
by Shhayy-j11
Summary: Lily decides to tell her bf bout her first kiss. Poor James is not entirely keen on listening. See how James reacts as he struggles not to wring a poor passerby's neck in the process! First One-fic, quite random on my part


**Hers, My and Our First Kiss**

"Hey James?" Lily asked the sleepy boy beside her on the couch.

"Mmmhh?" James replied drowsily, his right arm still wrapped around Lily's shoulder.

Lily places feather light kisses on his forehead, cheeks and lips, instantly waking him up.

"Well, I certainly think that should be that way a guy should be woken up every morning!" James said happily as his lips became detached from his girlfriend's.

His girlfriend's.

He liked the sound of that.

But he did not like the word 'detached' though.

He leaned in to kiss Lily again but was prevented when Lily ducked, giggling at his antics. Her laugh most definitely was music to his ears…

"Who was your first kiss?"

That certainly took him by surprise. Why did she want to know? After all, it didn't matter now, did it?

"That's an odd question to ask, love! You jealous?" he answered cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned against his strong form, not pursuing the question further. Not now, anyway.

James' thoughts wandered to his first years at Hogwarts… His first friend (Sirius), first enemy (Snivellus), first lesson (transfiguration), first prank (which involved magical fireworks), first kiss. First kiss. Wow that was in 3rd year, wasn't it?

"You wanna know my first kiss?" Lily asked nonchalantly. James snapped back into attention.

_His _Lily's first kiss? Why did she need to tell him? Wasn't it him?

"It was rather romantic actually…" Lily continued, unfazed by James' face which was getting redder by the minute. "It was after class.. He was rather cheeky you know!"

_Cheeky?_ Who dared kiss his Lily ad dared be cheeky about it?

James' mind raced as he went over most of the boys in their year and wondered which one could've claimed Lily's first kiss.

"I don't know if it was _his_ first kiss.. I mean, he was a player… Maybe he did it just for the thrill of the chase?"

Damn it! Who dared claim Lily's _first_ kiss for the 'thrill of some chase'? Player… Player… Oh merlin. What if he was older then her? Ahh I thought _**I **_was your first kiss; not some older bastard that wore a trail of broken hearts on his sleeve!

"And to think, he actually _stole_ my first kiss! I mean who does that?"

James' blood boiled. Although he had become more responsible and mature, his temper had most definitely not simmered down.

"Lily! Who was that arse who stole your first kiss?"

"Shhh! James, let me finish the story! I felt cheated you know, but well.. Nothing else I can do! You want to know what happened?"

James winced; obviously not keen on finding out how the love of his life _lost_ her first kiss.

Lost.

He did _**not**_ like the sound of that.

"He was rather scrawny if you ask me, but considering he had pinned me down like that, I guess I must've been even scrawnier back then in 3rd year!"

… Did she just say pin down?

James tried to block out her words, even tried to knock his head on the armrest of the couch for goodness sake!

He was trying his best not to go over and shout very inappropriate words at the innocent little first years eavesdropping quite intently a few meters away. He was trying not to think about how _he_ should have been the one four years ago, how he should have guarded her better...

His knuckles were already white as he clenched them, his breathing surprisingly even as he continued listening to Lily's commentary.

"I was coming out of Potions, ya? Then he just pinned me when I neared a corridor, obviously took me by surprise there…"

Hey. That sounds familiar… Bloody hell! Don't tell me he actually witnessed it but didn't do anything!

"He was like: 'Lily, I am going to kiss you now.' And I was like 'Whhaaaaat?' Before you know it, well, you know the rest…"

What? James was confused as Lily said this. A blush was creeping its way up her cheeks and slowly, _extremely_ slowly, came an epiphany.

"Oooohhhhhh!" James exclaimed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Like I said, he was a player! So I was surprised at the extreme innocence of that kiss.."

"Hey!" James protested, losing his cool demeanor for a moment. "That was my first too you know!" His usually confident and smirking face now _very_ red.

Lily smirked and planted a kiss on James' forehead. "About time you realised it was you. I was starting to think you were going to start hunting Amos Diggory down! If only you could've seen your face just now!"

"Well I was very – Hey! What's this about Amos Diggory!"

"He was my first boyfriend," Lily stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? That FOURTH year?" James had begun hyperventilating, causing the eavesdropping first years to scurry away.

"Relax tiger! First boyfriend does not mean first kiss! Honestly!" Lily explained in between giggles.

James coughed awkwardly before placing an arm around Lily's shoulders possessively.

"Well, you couldn't exactly blame me! Honestly, you dated a senior before I did! Wouldn't think that I'd even stand a chance if I had known that four years ago!"

"Then aren't you glad you only found out now?" Lily concluded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso and fell asleep right there.

Hmmmm... I guess I am. I mean, I managed to get her in the end, ya? It was hers, my – well basically _our_ first kiss…

Our first kiss. Now he liked the sound of that.

**A/N: Soo, liked it? Hope u enjoyed it! That's been in my phone for awhile... Had fun writing it! Pls drop me a review! It'll help me improve my writing (:**


End file.
